Easter Hunt
by ReaverClankAlice and SlyCooper
Summary: Perhaps not the hunt you were expecting...


**This is my first story I have written for Doctor Who in my life so if anything has gone horribly wrong tell me immediately! **

**Facts**

**Name: Easter Hunt**

**Doctor: Eleventh**

**Assistant: Any Pond and Eht Rees (?)**

**Enemy: W?ing A?ge?**

Inside the TARDIS, Easter Day…

The Eleventh Doctor and his current assistant, Amy Pond where living a dreary existence inside a master time machine stuck as a little blue box for so long the Doctor could barely remember it happening. 'Easter!' shouted the Doctor suddenly. Amy jumped and frowned at him, she had been inspecting the control panel of the TARDIS under the watchful eye of the Doctor unsure of which location in history to visit. 'Easter, what a celebration, the chocolate the…' Amy raised an eyebrow.

'Isn't Easter practically a show off for all the chocolate making companies to just make more money?' she asked curiously. 'And it was you who was so worried when I started looking at this bloody thing. Making me jump isn't going to make me more careful!'

'The Easter bunny!' shouted the Doctor as if he had discovered the cure for cancer, he smacked his hands together which made Amy jump and then sigh.

'Isn't the Easter bunny just made up to tell kids how they got their chocolate eggs?' Amy said angrily.

The Doctor, who was clearly unimpressed by her lack of faith flashed out his ID in her face. '"Official Support of The Easter Bunny"' he read out loud from it. 'And, since the TARDIS is practically a dimension in a box I gave him the dimension for a few days to redecorate.' The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and activated it with its green glow and laser like buzzing sound he waived it like a wand around the room as if something would happen. The buzzing got louder and the sounds of an appearing TARDIS filled the room.

Hundreds of had placed egg and bunnies filled the room, each covered in foil of various colours. Amy's jaw dropped into an opened smile, like a crescent moon that had been turned around by a quarter of its degrees. 'W-wow, how many are there?' queried the gob smacked Amy Pond. The Time Lord turned to her.

'Apparently 367 eggs and 249 bunnies, he told me himself and apparently hand placed too. Go on try one,' said the Doctor, gesturing her to take one of the eggs. Timidly Amy reached out to a golden, wrapped egg and carefully unwrapped it, revealing the brown oval shaped egg that literally glinted in the lights of the TARDIS.

'Doctor, this is pretty heavy,' she said uneasily, weighing it in one hand. The Doctor didn't say anything and watched her waiting for the egg to be consumed as if the universe depended on it. Amy brought the egg to her mouth and attempted to bite. Her teeth where stopped by thick chocolate. 'Doctor is this filled?'

'Most definitely, not those cheep one you find in the stores, real eggs,' confirmed the Doctor.

'Then how am I supposed to eat it? One big bite? I'm not a crocodile you know.' She frowned.

'Nibble it a bit over time. Eventually you'll finish it.' The Doctor turned around to look at the TARDIS controls secretly seeing if she had done anything at all to damage the systems, for if she knew, she probably wouldn't appreciate him looking over her shoulder. Amy took a tiny bite out of the egg and found it so sweet she had to put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't spit it out. 'Oho, not good! NOT GOOD!' shouted the Doctor suddenly flailing his arms around making Amy's eyes widen.

'Doctor what?' asked Amy in the madness of his shouts. Clearly the Doctor had found something extremely bad and she most certainly didn't want to be responsible for it.

He put his hands on her shoulders to make sure she was watching, positioning his head inline we hers to fix their gazes. 'Amy, you didn't press the automated testing device did you?'

'The what?'

'The big red shiny button that has the words of "press if you want a party" written on it?' he shouted pointing down to the button he had just described.

'No, I think I would remember if I bloody well did. Doctor what is happening?'

'Oh that's bad, that's VERY bad!' He had his hands in his hair, messing it up to a small extent.

'What is so bad Doctor!'

'Do you even know what tests?' Amy shook her head slowly, her eyes fixed on him. 'It's for the stability of this dimension in the even that an extremely powerful being comes near to us! I haven't ever used it before and it's very faulty! Do you have any idea what that means?' Slowly Amy shook her head once more. 'It means the TARDIS' machinery will overload itself and shut down, squishing us in the process. The "dimension in a box" will turn into a "squishing itself dimension in a box"! Meaning we will die!'

'And what is making this happen?'

The Doctor ran to the TARDIS' door and opened it, revealing stars in a limitless number. 'There is something out there… some being that is so powerful it could dispense us with a flick of its wrist,' he said staring out into space. Amy suddenly got a vision of a giant, flaming devil floating behind the tiny, blue TARDIS, spinning in space and time.

'Uhh… Doctor… who's that?' said Amy pointing to someone who had just appeared out of thin air into the TARDIS. They wore black robes that covered their whole body, a hood was pulled over their face but through the opening was two pupil-less blue eyes shining through the black shadow. Her neck was visible and so was the bottom part of her face, her skin had brown striped yellow fur covering it all over and her lips where covered in red lipstick, which was glinting in the light. The Doctor turned around to face her, curiosity covered his face.

She was barely a metre away from Amy and looked as if she was quite bored. The Doctor, sonic screwdriver in hand activated the device and walked over to her, he scanned her whole body as if she was a statue. She did not object and stood as still as a statue but she did smile at him. 'Who are you?' asked the Doctor.

'And here he is, the Doctor, a million question man. Yet… who are you? A mystery man… ask yourself this Doctor, why do you deserve to know everything if very few know anything about you?' she returned smiling, her smiling was almost like she had done something very wrong. Her voice was deep and wise but somewhat strange in an almost indescribable way.

'What are you?' he asked back, almost in a whisper tone. He was almost in her face; it was as if he was trying to see through the darkness covering most of her face.

'I have not been anything for a very, very long time. Eons Doctor, eons, how long is an eon? A billion years, I know everything, I have seen everything. I am the Seer you are the Doctor, the Seer and the Doctor, the team of terror?' she seemed to be partly speaking to herself rather than the Doctor, but at her last comment she let out a hollow laugh. She spotted Amy, even though she knew she was there all the time. 'Amy Pond? The current assistant of the Doctor… Doctor.' She turned back to him. 'I _know_ you. We have never before, I am not River Song (if you think that a possibility) I will, however, tell you who I am and who you are.'

She bent over to put her mouth close to his ear as she was slightly taller than him. Amy tried to make it out but she couldn't, she saw her lips move but heard nothing. The Doctor's eyes widened and when she had returned to her original position, he stared at her, 'No-one can ever know either name, I have your secret, you have mine. Doctor, did you know that existence is structured into Dimensions, each has their own universe? Universes are typically shaped as planets, except there are few ways of leaving the surface. It is like an endless scrolling page, when it finishes it goes back to the start.'

'Are you the immensely powerful being that's damaging our systems and nearly killing us?' asked the Doctor, bemused by how much information she was giving him.

'Most certainly, but I would be more worried about that angel.' The Seer gestured behind herself. The Doctor looked left from her head; his eyes widened his heart sunk. There white stone angel, its face was buried in its hands like it was crying. Weeping Angel.

'Amy!' shouted the Doctor; the angel was very close to her. Amy Pond looked to her left where there was a white statue. The three backed away from the stone angel as if it was diseased, they came to the TARDIS' door. 'How did that get here?' He turned to the Seer, who met his gaze clamly. 'Amy, don't stop staring at that angel, don't blink and don't look in its eyes.' Amy obeyed keeping her looks on that angel trying not to blink.

'The TARDIS has cameras, does it not?' asked the Seer in return. The Doctor remembered this, but before he could reply to her question, the Seer cut it. 'We must disable them; the image of an angel becomes an angel. Also we cannot allow that angel to touch that system or me or you… or Pond. I am a miracle of intelligence, if it was to absorb my time and space it would turn into… something unspeakable, existence would fall apart completely. Same for you and Amy doesn't want to be the one left out right?'

'Right then… Seer you can…' began the Doctor, beginning to cook up a genius idea. But the Seer cut in again.

'I cannot.' She grimly looked at him.

'What do you mean?'

'I cannot aid you other than with words and logic, in theoretical terms, I shouldn't even be here. But I am here, my physical evolvement is dangerous. I can stare at the angel though, but I still have to blink.'

'Ok then, Amy, seer, you stay here with the… angel. I'll… I'll be off then.' The Doctor slowly exited gaze still fixed on the seer but with the close of the door Amy, the angel and the seer stood alone.

After a few moments of silence and staring someone suddenly spoke. 'Uhh Seer?' asked Amy in her Scottish accent, slowly turning to the mysterious hooded woman standing next to her.

'Yes Amy?' she replied in her quitely.

'I blinked and… and… it… moved. How fast is it?' The angel was now looking up from its hands and had moved slightly, it was smiling at the sight of them and the TARDIS but in an almost sinister way, no teeth where showing and it's eyes pupil-less. Amy was shivering, clearly afraid of the creature.

'Yes, they are very fast it isn't very interested in us though, it has to whole TARDIS to itself. We cannot harm it; stone is lifeless and therefore deathless. Naturally they are very fast when it knows we are looking at us. But angels need energy and the TARDIS has unlimited supply, the deformed angels in the Mazes of the Dead lacked said energy, this is the reason behind their deformity.'

'I suppose this is an Easter hunt,' joked Amy with a smirk on her face. The seer let out a small laugh at the joke and smiled at Amy. 'How did it get here though?'

'I don't know, but the Doctor will have a difficult time disabling the cameras.' The Seer sounded worried at the ending of her sentence.

'Why?'

'The image of an angel becomes an angel, they have freedom to move when we cannot see them and if we see them too much we become them.' Amy remembered her previous encounter with the Weeping Angels Alfava Metraxis in the Mazes of the Dead where she got the image of an angel in here eyes. 'Weeping Angels are clever… very much so. They will disable the systems if they get in there rendering it impossible to turn off the cameras. But the Doctor is crafty and he has a sonic screwdriver, which improves his chances.'

I-I

'Ah the library... and the swimming pool,' exclaimed the Doctor as he entered a room with hundreds of shelves containing thousands of books and the ground was a giant swimming pool with white tiled sides. 'Hmm… swimming time… I guess…' And with one terrific leap the Doctor landed in the water with a giant splash, a bit too big, _Should cut down on the chocolate… _he thought. He began to swim, for in the distance was a door to the room of cameras.

'Doctor, I am communicating with you from the TARDIS' voice over communication. Two more angels have warped themselves onboard, now they have turned to us, hurry, we don't need any more angels, three is quite enough,' came over the seer's voice from a communication link that would be broadcast all over the TARDIS. The Doctor had never used it before even though he knew how to do so.

'How did she know about that?' asked a bemused Doctor looking up the black speakers at the top of the Library/Swimming Pool's ceiling. The Doctor shook this off and focused on his goal, defeating the angels. But how did they get on the TARDIS? And why would they want to, other than the space time energy contained in the TARDIS? The Doctor thought this over as he was swimming. Swimming provided no challenge at all he was closing in on a door which lead to a room he had barely ever been before.

In fact the Doctor had no real idea how many rooms the TARDIS had, unlimited? He had once come to a jungle filled with tropical plants, rivers, fjords and lagoons. The Doctor never really left the main room of the TARDIS and barely went much beyond that afterwards. Amy was more compelled to explore the "dimension in a box" more, but still, barely.

The Doctor clambered up the white tiles to reach the creamy coloured door. He had less than half a metre to stand on but did manage to get his hand to the small metal knob and turn it. The camera room was dark, dominated by one giant screen which had an image of the main room, three angels all nearing the seer and Amy. The Doctor blinked for one moment and the three angels in the image the turned in his direction, sporting an emotionless face each. 'Oh no you don't!' said the Doctor threateningly, flashing out his sonic screwdriver in their direction.

The room had other smaller TVs filled with images of all the other rooms but suddenly he noticed something, in the pool room, the angels had entered it, effectively making nine angels and while the Doctor had diverted his attention to those three the images in the main room had moved closer to the camera. The Doctor's eyes widened at them, he ran to the back of the room, where a pad of buttons each labeled for the security for every room, they rose up on a black stand and a white spotlight shone down on it.

The Doctor hit all the buttons but nothing happened. 'Oh no, no!' shouted the Doctor, he glanced back at the images. The three in the main room where now very close to the camera and those in the Swimming Pool/Library where looking up to him from their hands. With six eyes on him he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and activated it with its usual buzzing sound. But it glitched and deactivated, 'Work!' he shouted whacking it with his hand to reactivate its green beam, 'I'm about to die!' The angels where now out of the images, the six electronic, flashing angels where pixilated like a TV's image. They all had both their stone, grey hands out as if they where children asking for a high five, their faces still emotionless and their gaze still fixed on the Doctor.

Finally the screwdriver activated, he sighed in relief and he waved it around the button pad and pressed one button, not daring to look down to see which one it was and rather had his gaze on the angels, who where determined to touch him. A screen turned off, but, unfortunately, not one he wanted. His eyes were starting to hurt and realized the angels had probably achieved their goal, he had hundreds of buttons to chose from and would most likely have to look down to see or blink before they are turned off.

For one moment he took a risk. He glimpsed down to see the buttons and in the process blinked. He saw it for just a moment… the location of both labeled buttons, but when he looked up the angels where in his face, their mouths opened and their sharp fang like teeth showing. The Doctor pressed a button in the general place of where the button for the main room was but he, sadly, pressed the wrong button out of the selection.

He knew he had used his once chance to see, his once chance to blink, his eyes where hurting once more and sweat was appearing on his forehead. He pressed another button and another, two more screens shut down but not one filled with angels. He pressed another and finally deactivated the main screen, three angels vanished into thin air and for a moment the Doctor was relieved, relaxed and in what seemed an instant. He had been too appreciative off his success; he had failed and felt a cold stone hand touch him. One blink was all it took.

Darkness clouded his vision but something strange happened, he felt a draining effect but it didn't stop as it would've for anyone else. It didn't end; it was as if the angel was searching for a finish to his life, the Doctor regenerates for eternal life, so he cannot die. But the angel didn't realize this and kept going trying to see his end, to take everything.

I-I

'They have touched him,' calmly claimed the Seer. Amy gasped at this and was surprised at her calmness.

'Doctor!' shouted Amy in sadness. She felt like she lost someone she had really connected too and in fact, come to fancy too, even though she was engaged.

'No Amy this is good,' said the Seer calmly, trying to wane her sadness with a hand on her shoulder.

'Good? HOW IN ANY WAY IS THIS GOOD! THE DOCTOR IS DEAD!' Amy was infuriated, how could she have taken any appreciation to his death. Amy pushed off her hand and was on the verge of tears.

'No Amy if all of the angels touch him they will be overloaded in endlessness. The Doctor regenerates and never dies, if they cannot absorb it themselves and therefore they will shatter in overuse. Infinity is a very dangerous weapon when used correctly.' It was genius, pure genius, proving the seer's mental logic and her strength.

'W-what? You knew they would touch him? That was why you sent him out there?'

'Yes I most certainly did, I lied too. Of course I could've interfered. But this was the only way we could defeat them, now come!' The seer gestured towards the door to the Library/Swimming Pool and began to power-walk to the cream coloured door followed closely by a bemused Amy Pond.

'That's… really smart,' Amy complimented proudly.

'I appreciate the compliment Amy,' said the seer calmly and she pushed open the door revealing the Library/Swimming Pool.

I-I

The six angels, three pixilated and bright, three stone and grey where all touching the Doctor with both hands, in effect the Doctor had twelve creatures' hands touching him at once. This was emitting white lights over the dark room, the angels where shaking and looked like they where overloading. Amy gasped as she and the seer entered the camera room. Electrical zaps and a vortex swirling wind filled the room, but the angels where short on time.

One by one a large bang accompanied the dematerialization of each angel. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! The angels turned to grey dust causing Amy to cover her face because the dust blew over them by the vortex-like wind in the room. Bang! Bang! The last angels exploded leaving the Doctor in a disorientated state wandering around the room. Amy slowly approached him eyeing him as if she was checking his wellbeing. 'Doctor… are you ok?' she asked him timidly. The Time Lord turned to her, with his eyes slightly unfocused.

'A little disorientated and shaken, but ok… for now, fighting angels does give back your taste for chocolate,' he walked a bit wonkily over to her. 'I'll have to remember that about that…' he noted out loud about the Weeping Angels. He looked at the seer; curiosity crossed his face once more. 'You planned this didn't you, all of it?' He rubbed his eyes and placed his sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

'Most certainly Doctor, you have found me out,' she humbly admitted. She smiled at him and very, very slightly relieved that her plan had worked but only for a moment, for she knew it would've.

'I have to say Seer… you're impressive… if a bit too secretive… so I'll ask it once more. Who are you?' His eyebrows lowered has he said it; he was still very determined to get answers from this mystery.

She laughed at his determination but still stayed with her own. 'One day Doctor, I will see you again.' She began walking until she found her way out the door; she opened it and exited to the Library/Swimming Pool. Clearly she had decided it was time to exit the know universe.

'Hey wait!' shouted the Doctor, following her and gazing out into the Library/Swimming Pool. She was gone; there was no trace of her existence other than memory. The returned his vision to Amy. 'Did that just happen?'

'What?' asked Amy, caught slightly off guard from conversation.

'Did she just exist did that just happen or was I just dreaming?'

'Just eat some chocolate.' Amy sighed as she began her journey back to the TARDIS' main room to continue her quest in finding a location for them to next visit.

**R&R please!**


End file.
